The Problems of Powers
by ABitOfBlack
Summary: No doubt, being a vampire and having powers can be excessively helpful. But surely there are downsides as well. Would being able to see, hear and feel everything about your siblings be a good thing? Think again. Poor Edward, Jasper and Alice.


_Disclaimer: If I owned this, would I be _here_? Me thinketh not..._

_So this story stemmed from a conversation I was having with Narcissa B Malfoy... I'm not sure how it came to this, but it did. A big thank you to her for helping this idea along and for editing. God knows I need my exit buddy!_

_On to the reading now!!_

* * *

**The Problems of Powers…**

"I'll buy it!" Alice squealed happily as she purchased Mayfair, exchanging the appropriate paper money and card with stand-in banker, Jasper.

"I don't know why I even bother." Edward chuckled at Bella's grumblings. He took her hand under the table in attempted moral support, though she continued to stare dejectedly at her continually diminishing miniscule pile of colourful money.

Just as Alice began to roll again (fate seemed to have granted her a double roll on her every turn) she dropped the dice, her eyes widening in horror. Jasper immediately grabbed her hands and tried to get her to focus on him, well aware she was having a vision.

"Oh, my god!!" She groaned in torment. To Bella, it sounded like she was in physical pain, she even had an impossible green tint to her pale skin. Bella suddenly felt Edward stiffen next to her as his hand flew to the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, my god!" He sounded as if he was choking back something while he gripped the table with his other hand for… support?

"What's wrong? What's happened?!" Bella demanded. Two indestructible vampires that she loved with all her heart sat in front of her in what seemed to be despairing pain, and she had no idea why. She began looking around the room rather pathetically, expecting to see Jane or the rest of the Volturi and shuddered at the thought. Carlisle and Esme were out hunting so she couldn't even call them for help. She turned to Jasper, hoping he could explain or do something…

But Jaspers eye's had widened as well, and he began convulsing with empty heaves.

"Oh, my god!" He gasped.

"Oh, Jazz!" Alice had turned to face him and was now attempting to comfort her love, but her lips trembled fiercely, signalling she too needed comfort. Edward had begun shaking his head violently just as Emmett and Rosalie made their way down the stairs quickly, grasping each other rather tightly and whispering urgently. Alice turned to glare at the couple as they moved across the room.

"Must you? And around us?" She asked, disgust written over her face. Bella turned back to Edward to see him tightly clutching his head which he was now shaking very violently. Jaspers convulsions had turned more violent as Alice attempted to comfort him.

Rosalie and Emmett didn't even acknowledge the occupants of the room. They giggled with mischievous smiles and gleaming eyes as they exited the house.

"Oh, god!" Jasper gasped again before Emmett and Rosalie had left.

"Edward!" Bella whispered, more worried for him than she had ever been.

"NOT MY MEADOW! NO!" Edward cried out so loudly Bella had to cover her ears. She hadn't realised when Edward had gotten out of his chair as he now stood turned to the door, fist in the air.

"Oh, god!" Alice seemed to have been hit with another vision as Jasper's convulsions lightened a bit. Edward turned to Alice and his eyes widened once more.

"Oh, god no!" He slumped back down into his chair. Bella grabbed his hand try to comfort him as well as try to get his attention.

"What is going on?" Bella whispered to the three surrounding vampires only to be met by silence as they each attempted to compose themselves.

"Emmett… Rosalie…." Alice stopped, unable to continue as her eyes glazed over and she grimaced. Jasper took her hands into his again.

"Let us not speak of this." Jasper said in what he hoped was a steady, controlled voice, but no-one in the room was fooled. Edward and Alice nodded sombrely.

Bella's jaw dropped. Despite her worry for the three vampires, she hated being left out. She crossed her arms and pouted glaring at the three of them.

Little did she know that they had just done her a great favour in protecting her from the problems of their powers.

* * *

_This is my first Twilight fic, I was a bit scared because her characters are awesome and I didn't want to mess them up too badly... but seeing as how this is a humour fic, I thought 'what the hell!'_

_Anyways, please review and let me know how terribly I've written this... or how awesomely... It'll be muchly appreciated and I'll give you the Cullen or wolfy of your choice!_


End file.
